bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildshape
Wildshape System Radial Menu BGTSCC has introduced a new spell system which allows a druid to select from more then 50 forms. Wildshape Mechanic Druids intending to spend most of their time in a Wild Shape form (be it animal, plant, elemental, etc) should take note of a few important features of this feat when crafting and leveling their character. Even players who will spend only limited time shapeshifted would do well to become familiar with some of the less obvious caveats and benefits of creature forms. Wildhape Forms Animal ( Surface Roleplay) Shapes: * Rat * Bat * Weasel * Rabbit * Snake * Beatle * Spider * Cat * Dog * Badger * Deer * Horse Animal ( Underdark Roleplay) Shapes: * Rat * Bat * Snake * Beatle * Cat * Lizard * Spider, variant 1 * Spider, variant 2 * Spider, variant 3 Animal (Surface) Shapes: * Wolf / DIre Wolf * Boar / Dire Boar * Badger / Dire Badger * Panther / Dire Panther * Brown Bear / Dire Bear * Polar Bear / Dire Polar Bear Animal (Underdark) Shapes: * Beetle / Giant Beetle * Spider / Giant Spider * Scorpion / Giant Scorpion * Osquip / Giant Osquip * Ride Lizard / Pack Lizard Plant Shapes: * Shambling Mound * Treant * Myconid Elemental Shapes: * Fire Elemental * Water Elemental * Earth Elemental * Air Elemental Forms from Wildshape Epic Feats Magical Beast Forms: * Celestial Leopard * Winterwolf * Worg * Blink Dog * Displacer Beast * Phase Spider * Shadow Spider Dragon Forms: * Bronze Dragon * Black Dragon * Red Dragon * Blue Dragon * Faerie Dragon Wildshape Mechanic Ability Score * The druid's mental ability scores(Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma) transfer to the creature form. * The druid's physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution) are completely ignored, and replaced by the new form's physical abilities. * Racial ability bonuses, and penalties do not apply when shifted. This means you will not receive your bonuses or penalties to strength, dexterity, etc while shifted causing you to lose bonus spells unless you have cast Owl's Insight/Owl's Wisdom prior to shifting. This is merely a workaround for losing spells, you still lose -1 AC, DC, and Will Saves. Equipment * In this new form any Activated bonus abilities(that do not appear on the mode bar), or spells granted by the three items will not function due to the hotbar issues with shifted druids. Max Dex Bonus on armor is ignored when shifted, due to forms having set AC. ** Your highest enchantment bonus to armor or bracers will transfer as an enchantment bonus to AC ** Half of your enchantment bonus (rounded down) to your shield will transfer as a shield bonus to AC ** Your highest deflection bonus will transfer as a deflection bonus to AC ** Your natural bonus will transfer as a natural bonus to AC ** Dodge bonus does not transfer to AC ** Multiple instances of ability enhancements do not stack ** For a given skill only the highest bonus is kept * The "Creature Weapon" that wild shape forms use rather than unarmed strike cause special problems for the Sacred Fist class, because having creature weapon isn't the same as not equipping a weapon. Thus druids with levels in this class that wildshape will take a -8 attack penalty for using a "weapon". Similarly, medium sized forms will not benefit from Weapon Finesse due to the creature weapon not being the appropriate size classification. Spell and Feat Limitations * All Automatic, and Activation(if activated before shifting) class feats should carry over to the Druid whether he is shifted into an animal, elemental or other form. There should be no restrictions unless where specifically noted, and this should open up many more combat possibilities and build styles for the player. The following list are some examples of how to use them to your greatest advantage. ** Sneak attack: All sneak attack bonus damage works normally when a Druid is shifted. ** Barbarian Rage does work in creature form if activated before Wild Shape. ** Frenzied Berserker Frenzy does work in creature form if activated before Wild Shape. * Some other Combat Feats should function normally whether the Druid is using his Wild shape ability or not. Passive feats that you don't have to pick from your hotbar are best. For example, a player with Great cleave, Circle kick or Improved parry will get full benefits from this feat while attacking in Bear form. However, the same does NOT hold true for feats such as Knockdown, Stunning Fist, Whirlwind attack, Expose Weakness and so on... * As a general rule, Activation type feats(knockdown, expose weakness) are best avoided if you intend to spend your time in wild shape, because changing form prevents you from using most activated abilities(with the exception of spells if you have the Natural Spell feat). * On the other hand, modes like Greater Flurry, Track, Darkvision and Power Attack should work normally. * Your quickbar is disabled when shapeshifted. Any action classified as Activation that doesn't appear on the mode bar, including Epic Spells, wild shape racial abilities (Pulses, and the like), character racial abilities (unless cast from right-clicking yourself or an enemy), and the druid's own Oaken Resilience/Elephant's Hide feats do not function while shifted. * Druids cannot naturally cast spells in creature form, and they need to learn the Natural Spell feat to overcome this. For a character who has a wisdom score of at least 13, this becomes available as soon as she gains wild shape. This is an important feat, as it allows the wild-shaped druid to use attack spells on enemies, support spells on allies, and even creature boosting spells on herself (including Magic Fang, Greater Magic Fang, and Nature's Avatar). ** Natural Spell allows any form of spellcasting, including spells from other divine classes (Cleric, Spirit shaman) and even arcane spells (Wizard, Bard, Sorcerer) to be cast while shifted. ** However, you still must have enough Intelligence/Charisma to cast the arcane spells, and characters relying on items to boost their attributes may not have enough after they change form (if the item is not one that takes effect in creature form, such as a helmet). Note that spells like Eagle's Splendor/Fox's Cunning should stay in place while you change form, so if an item bonus disappears but a spell's bonus keeps your charisma high enough, you will still be able to cast. Thus a combination of item and spell boosts can overcome this limitation (though you may lose some prepared spells due to the drop in your main casting stat, which wreaks havoc on a wizard's spell book. You'll have to re-prepare your spells all over again frequently). ** These same problems apply to using items to boost a low wisdom. * Natural Spell and some other druid abilities usually only affect forms obtained through wild shape and other druid abilities. If a druid casts Shapechange (9th-level druid spell), it is not the same as using wild shape and she will not be able to cast spells in this form, even with Natural Spell. * Bard songs and inspirations do not work when wildshaped. * Some feats, such as Weapon Finesse will also be useless due to the increased size of the creature weapon. Stats of Wildshape Forms (as of August 17)